Demetri Caleb Everett
Best known as the ships doctor and inventor by many, Demetri is one of the lesser liked characters upon the ship, due to his carefree attitude and cocky remarks to others. Despite his slightly tougher exterior Demetri is a loyal and knowledgeable addition to the crew, Always being quick to patch up any wounds from battle alongside inventing an assortment of contraptions and gadgets for the crew. He rarely lowers the thougher exterior build up from a childhood on the streets of Valencia but beneath that is a loyal friend who cares dearly for those around him. Talents and Skills *Due to his past, Demetri is a skilled inventor. Able to pick apart most contraptions and create new ones from various bits and pieces. This being something he picked up at a young age. *He has a good background knowledge of medical history and medicine, Making him a competent doctor figure to the crew. Often being the one to patch everyone up after a fight or a key quest. *He is a relatively intelligent individual, Often choosing tactics over brute force in battle. *He's street smart, Able to sneak in and out of places without being detected which would make hima relatively good spy if ever needed. *He is quite sly and manipulative when needed, Making him a good negotiator. Weapons *Two small daggers that he likes to keep on him at all times, These given to him by his father when he was a young boy. Over the years he has fixed and upgraded them himself various times just to keep the original ones if he ever needs them *A large blade that he uses for key quests and such, This being a blade he forged himself from various bits and pieces he gathered over the years to make a strong sword tailored to fit him and that was a one of a kind for him only. *A pouch full of small throwing knives, mainly for backup purposes and long distance combat, Usually dowsed in poision pre-battle. Combat Skills and Abilities *He is incredibly agile and quick, Being able to run at great speed and distance over next to any terrain. *Due to his past he is also best at sneak attacks and ambushes. Waiting for the kill to come to him before attacking. *He is able to think quick on his feet, Making him able to work out most problems with a few minutes thinking time *Due to his medical knowledge he has a knowledge of pressure points and major veins and arteries, If against another human in battle he knows how to kill them quick and efficiently. *Again linking back to his medical knowledge he has basic know how on how to make potions and such to paralyze an enemy. Often making small vials full of poisons and such. Education and Intelligence Background Due to being a lower class child, Demetri was not given the luxury of schooling and was only taught basic learning skills by his parents, Being given books on inventions and medicine at birthdays and christmas if his parents were lucky enough to bring in some money. Around the age of 12 Demetri was taken in by an elderly man named Giovanni who taught him the basics of inventing and lent him books about medicine and the human body, this being where his interest in being a doctor and inventor stemmed off. Most of the things he learned skills wise have been from Giovanni or his books. Goals Demetri has only ever had one goal in life which is to be content. After living a rough life on the streets and having to fight each day against the elements and struggling to survive he hopes to live his future with a bit more stability to each day. He also hopes to have a family he can provide for and pass on his teachings as an inventor. To be happy to Demetri is to simply live life in comfort without having to worry about what will happen tomorrow. Personality Demetri comes off to others as a little on the lazy and cocky side, often holding a smirk that would say he had ill intentions from day one of joining the ship. Though he isn't the easiest of characters to warm to and to open up to he is quick to befriend if you can look past his less appealing qualities. He is extremely loyal to those who are kind to him and will repay those people in a heartbeat. When he is in his more professional environments like working away in the infirmary or working on little inventions the more hidden and hardworking part of his personality begins to shine through, He is a boy who has worked extremely hard to get to where he was now and takes pride in the work he does, though he does not seek praise from those around him, when he does rreceivepraise he takes it as motivation and uses it to propel himself forward to get better at what he does. He had a very can do attitude and believes that nothing is impossible. Weakesses Demetri's key weakness is the fact he is just human and can be killed the same way any other human can be killed. Though he is intelligent and quick on his feet his own mortality could be his downfall. He is easily distracted by bright and eye catching things. He has no magic abilities to fall back on if stuck in a near death situation. He is considerably better at running from a fight than charging in headfirst. Beliefs Demetri holds no particular faith belief to him so he is open to all interpretations and faiths but prefers to keep to himself since he has no firm beliefs. Appearance Due to his roots in Spain, Demetri is naturally tanned and has dark brown hair that falls just past his shoulders, the fringe shadowing his eyes which are a liquid gold colour. He is of average height and slightly muscular build, Also having a light stubble and chest hair to him. His arms are decorated with tribal tattoos, Often seen wearing a tank top with his usual jeans and various tool belts atattched. He has an angular jawline and defined features which he inherits from his father. Upon completing Paradise realm he shaves half of his hair off but remains relatively similar. After returning to the ship as a Cyborg, Demetri now has gold plated metal in his chest and up his arms with red power cores pressed into them. He also now adopts a completely different hairstyle as well as a few new piercings. He now wears a small bell attatched to a chain on his lip when around Fael. Relationships 'Parents' Father - Edward Everett: Demetri held a particularly close relationship with his father. Always aspiring to be like him and often following in his footsteps to gain his attention. It was following after his father that got him into pickpocketing and eventually led to him being kicked out of the family house. Living beside his father on the streets for a while before his father ran off with a barmaid and fled the country. Leaving Demetri to fend for himself. Though he was always by his fathers side his father never had a real interest in children and neglected to give Demetri the correct father figure. Mother - Lena Everett: On the other hand, Demetri had an extremely poor relationship with his mother. Despite Lena only ever wanting the best for her son due to being forced to have him through Edward wanting a son. She would warn Demetri about the streets and how dangerous such places could be but was never listened to due to his fixation with his father. She tolerated the ignorance from her son and partner for several years before finally putting her foot down and kicking the two out onto the streets, Running off with a royal guard and living as a lady in the higher parts of Spain. Sister - Venus Everett: Demetri's relationship with his sister is somewhat distant and awkward, Demetri himself did not know of his sisters existence until she stumbled onto Septimo claiming she had gone to search for her brother, After realising their stories matched up he quickly felt the need to take on a big brother stance, but this does not mean the two get along well as siblings should. He tries his best to get along with her but finds her personality a little annoying, but nonetheless accepts her as his siblings. He tends to overwork her but only due to the fact she asks for the work and clearly wants to excel at a medics job. 'Partner' Kura Skye Edwards: Kura is someone he holds extremely dear to his heart, Having first met her at the age of 12 when coming across her after attempting to pickpocket pearls she wore. Upon their first day of meeting the pair formed an unlikely friendship which inevitably led to the two spending as much time as possible together before Kura left spain. The two continued to meet every two years, at the ages of 14, 16, 18 and KuraDemdem.png HiResNoBgeeeeeeeew5.png HiResNoBdefewg6.png HiResNoBdcdg4.png HiResNoBg1fe.png 21. Each time the two would watch fireworks on the rooftops of the shops and would run through the streets of downtown Spain. Since their first encounter Demetri's affection towards the captain has grown in size and seems to get bigger every day though he is a rarely affectionate person publicly, Behind closed doors Kura knows all about just how affectionate and loving he can be. Demetri proposed to Kura in late september, upon the captain refusing he vowed he would ask her every single day until he received a yes from her. The captain herself eventually succumbed to his request and agreed to marry him, The two are now happily married. Background Demetri was the first child born to Lena and Edward Everett on August 4th in Valencia, Spain. For the first few years of his life Demetri lived as a comfortable and well looked after infant, His mother staying home to keep up the house and look after him while his father would spend the working day out to bring food home for the family, However this tranquil household flow did not last. At the age of 10 Edward and Demetri were both out on the streets pickpocketing on a daily basis for extra money, This went on for several months behind Lena's back. Hurt and betrayed, Lena kicked the two onto the streets after finding out about the dirty cash the two had been bringing home before running off with a royal guard she had been seeing behind Edwards back, Only doing so as she had fallen pregnant with Venus and refused to raise another child around Edward. Though Demetri tried to stick with his father, Edward became involved with street rat gangs and quickly lost interest in protecting his son, Leaving Demetri to fend for himself. From this point onwards Demetri trained himself to be as cunning and sly as he father who had before deserted him. At the age of 12, Demetri first encountered Kura and it was this first encounter on which their relationship was founded. Even after meeting the to be captain, He stuck to the streets but often thought of the promise of an ocean adventure with his new companion as his captain. He then went on to meet her twice more as a street rat at age 14 and 16. However upon turning 17 Demetri was taken in by a local teacher and inventor named Gepetto. Gepetto took Demetri in as an apprentice, leading him away from the street life he had grown used to. From living with Gepetto Demetri was taught basic core schooling subjects as well as medical information and invention making, It is from here that he learnt to be such a skilled and intelligent doctor and inventor. Like clockwork, Demetri found Kura once again aged 18 and the two began to talk more seriously about a life on the ocean as Demetri found Kura brutally beaten and near death, Staying by her side until she recovered. The two ran away together and once more Demetri lived the life of a street rat with his childhood companion by his side, The two would pick pocket and sell what they could to get by often sleeping in alleyways or in abandoned houses when given the opportunity though fortunately the Spanish king was often at helping hands distance if they needed it. The short lived life of the two came to an end when Demetri and Kura were seperated once more aged 20, This time the duo were seperated for a much longer period of time. Finally reunited at 25, Demetri saw the ship docked at spain and took what little life he had built in Spain, shoved it into a backpack and took to the sea to be reunited with Kura. Though it took some time the relationship was soon smoothened out and he now contently lives beside his lover on the sea. Demetri was killed on a mission out to recover Fumaii and Kura's cores. After being 'dead' for four months he was brought back on Valentines as a cyborg.Category:CharactersCategory:AbelOutcastCategory:LunaOutcastCategory:7th Lord's Nightmare Category:RebellionAequitas Category:YamatoAequitas